Timeline
Below is the fictional timeline of major events in the DC Extended Universe. Key Event featured in/ referred to in: * - Man of Steel (2013) * - Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * - Suicide Squad (2016) * - Wonder Woman (2017) Timeline Ancient Times * 13,000,000,000 BC - The Red Sun later named Rao forms. * c.8,700,000,000 BC - The formation of the planet Krypton. * c.4,510,000,000 BC - The planet Earth forms. * c.5,000,000 BC - Humans evolve on Earth and found the first primitive civilizations. * c.100,000 BC - Kryptonians become the dominant civilized species on Krypton. * c.25,000 BC - The Kryptonians begin interplanetary travel and colonizing other planets. * 18,625 BC - Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. Massive Terraforming Project begins on planet Krypton sending thousands of ships into the Universe. A Kryptonian scout ship crash lands in the Arctic area of Earth. * 18,615 BC - A Kryptonian vessel crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. * 5,000 BC - Diana Prince is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. Early Modern Era * 1635 - Gotham City is established. * 1661 - The city of Metropolis is founded. Modern Times 17th Century * 1635 - Gotham City is founded. 18th Century * 1776 - Metropolis Police Department is formed. 19th Century * 1807 - Alan Wayne is born. * 1834 - Midway City is founded. * 1862 - The town of Smallville, Kansas is founded. * 1863 - Midway City Police Department is established. * 1871 - The Daily Planet newspaper is founded. * 1885 - Charles Wayne is born. * 1894 - The Smallville Sentinel newspaper is founded. 20th Century * 1902 - Benjamin Wayne is born. * 1907 - Patrick A. Wayne is born. * 1909 - Patrick Wayne is born. * 1914 - World War I begins. * 1915 - Laura Wayne is born. * 1918 - World War I ends. * 1922 - Alan Wayne dies. * 1941 - The Rosemont Theater in Gotham opened. * 1945 - Thomas Wayne is born. * 1946 - Martha Wayne is born. * 1951 - Jonathan Kent is born. * 1952 - The Daily Planet newspaper moves into its present offices. * 1954 - Charles Wayne died. * 1955 - Harry Kent Jr. is born. * 1969 - Benjamin Wayne died. * 1973 - Jonathan Kent and Martha Clark wed. * 1974 **LexCorp Industries is founded by Alexander Luthor Sr. **Bruce Wayne is born. **Harry Kent Jr dies. * 1975 - February 24: Anatoli Knyazev is born. * 1977 - Patrick A. Wayne died. * 1979 - Laura Wayne died. * 1980 **Superman is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van and sent to Earth. **General Zod attempts a coup d'état on Krypton. **Jor-El is killed by General Zod. **Krypton implodes. **Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed UFO on their farm containing a small boy who they take in and name Clark. * 1981 - Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by a mugger leaving their son Bruce orphaned * 1982 - Victor Stone becomes Cyborg after a tragic accident. * 1984 - Lex Luthor is born. * 1989 - Clark Kent's superpowers emerge. * 1993 **Clark reveals his powers to save a submerged school bus. **Jonathan shows Clark the crashed infant starship, and reveals to him that he is an alien. * 1995 - Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante Batman. * 1997 - A tornado devastates Smallville, killing Jonathan Kent. 21st Century *2000 - Alexander Luthor Jr. becomes CEO of LexCorp following the death of his father. *2005- Batman's sidekick Robin is killed by the Joker. *2013 **'November': ***US Military discover a strange object on Ellesmere Island. ***Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal, son of El. **'December': *** Battle of Metropolis: General Zod arrives on Earth and attempts to terraform Earth into a new Krypton, but is stopped by Superman. ***"Clark Kent" starts his job at the Daily Planet. *2015 **'August': The Kryptonite is found in the depths of the Indian Ocean. **'October 31', Superman saves a Mexican girl from dying in a fire. **'November': ***'12th' ****Using the LexCorp files, Batman and Wonder Woman discover the existence of Aquaman, Cyborg and The Flash. ***'13th' ****Lex Luthor creates Doomsday. ****'Battle against Doomsday': Doomsday is unleashed in Metropolis and moves to Gotham City before being stopped by Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. After an intense fight, and using a spear made of kryptonite, Superman makes a last, desprate attack on Doomsday. The monster uses his arm to stab Superman in the chest. Eventually, they both die in front of Batman and Wonder Woman. ***The funeral of Superman takes place. ***Bruce Wayne starts to search the future members of his group of superheroes. * Category:Events